The present invention relates generally to user contact information, and more particularly to distributing user contact information during a multi-person conference call. Conference calls often requires a host to connect with multiple individuals. In some cases, particularly in leisure, the host may be an individual utilizing methods such as three way calling to merge two phone calls together. In other cases, and particularly in business, conference calls may be hosted using a client-server system in which participating users, or clients, contact a central server which then retransmits communications received from participating users. In either case, utilizing a host generally requires each participant need only know the contact information of the host, rather than other participants.